every event was fate
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: What if Jellal had a sister, who played a bigger role in the story. no one ever knew where Kemo got her fire from. Why did a mysterious voice save her. and why are her nightmares haunted by a man with a book. little did she know the day her brother was taken by zerif's people fate was set in motion, and the end would bring surprises no one would guess Jerza & Maro-OC ship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning

I sat in my small bedroom as a read my brother's book on astronomy. Magic was something that I absolutely loved, and the book had a few paragraphs about heavenly body magic. The candle on my nightstand flickered, grabbing my attention from the book. If I didn't know better i would think the element responded to my excitement. I always felt a connection to it, as crazy as that sounds. My parents did not believe I had magic. More like they refused to acknowledge that their 'baby girl' was capable of such "disastrous" things. They brushed it off as childish nonsense when I tried to explain the connection I felt. Apparently most people don't take six year old girls very seriously. My brother however could do whatever he wanted. He was a boy and fighting was to be expected of him. The candle flickered again and I couldnt help but stare at it. A warning. I shook my head. That was impossible, why would that be the first thing to come to my mind. Fire couldnt warn someone. But Magic could. With that realization I quietly left my brother's book on my bed before taking slow steps to the window. "Run". I never new who whispered it to me. The voice was soft, like a fluffly cloud. My feet were carrying me out the door before i knew what was happening. In the corner of my eye I saw flowing golden hair. But when I turned around it was gone. No, _they_ were gone. I continued out of the village, not knowing where I was running to. What was I doing, running because a magical voice told me to? A shrill scream broke me from my thoughts. I turned to see that my village was on fire! I took off towards the village in a sprint. What was happening? When I arrived outside of the town I saw strange looking men setting the houses on fire! I backed away from the village in fear as they chanted words that I would never forget. "all for zerif!" they said as they set different homes on fire. Fire. I felt its sorrow. The sorrow of being forced to destroy. "grab all the children" I heard one of them yell. I continued backing away from my village when I heard a familiar voice. "Let me go! What have you done with my sister? Put me down!" My twin brother yelled as they grabbed him. I almost called out to him. Almost. I turned and ran, knowing I would be more help to him if i wasn't being loaded into one of those carts. I ran as fast as I could, my socks becoming a mess as I ran through mud and grass. I didn't stop running until the sun began to rise. only then did I give my screaming legs a break. Why hadn't the voice saved my brother? Why did it let those children all be taken away. "all for some guy named zerif?" I asked no one in particular. "You seem awfully young to know that name". My head shot up to see a beastly looking creature, with blue and black scales. I narrowed my eyes at the large animal. I would not be afraid.

11 years later

Fairy Tail was busy as always. mages looking for jobs, Natsu and Gray making a ruckus. I laughed as i watched the two boys. Natsu had brought a blonde girl named Lucy with him when he came back from one of his recent jobs, and apparently he had teamed up with Erza, Lucy, and Gray to take down Eisenwald while I was away on a job. You can miss quite a lot on a two week mission. Fairy Tail was my family now. "Kemo, fight me!" Natsu roared as he made his way to my table. "another time Natsu" I said as I continued eating. "I have another training session with Erza after breakfast" I said. Erza had been teaching me Re-quip Magic since they day I walked into Fairy Tail seven years ago. That, along with my fire made me one of the strongest S class mages in the guild. THere were many questions about how I was so skilled with the element, but some things were better left alone. I gave my empty plate to Mirajane before making my way to the open field behind Fairy hills where Erza and I usually trained. As i approached the the field I put my blue&blonde hair in a neat ponytail. My hair was definately the biggest pice of evidence that I had magic. the ends were blue up to a certain length then my roots were blonde. every time i cut it, it was only about an hour before the ends took on a blue shade. I walked into the field to find Erza ready and waiting for me. Erza and I had been close friends since I first joined Fairy Tail. She was the only one who knew where i had come from.

Master Makarov had told her to wait in his office while she waited for him to retrieve another girl to walk her to Fairy Hills. Kokemo couldn't look away from the green guildmark on her hand. Green to match her eyes. No, her _and_ her brother's eyes. Natsu, the pink headed idiot downstairs had dubbed her Kemo, saying that Kokemo was to long. Kemo looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at the redheaded girl who walked in. "Hi, my name is Erza scarlet, Im here to-" Erza froze when she saw the other girl. "you look like Jellal" she whispered. Kemo's eyes widened. "You know my brother?" she asked frantically and erza's eyes darkened. "yes. The girls agreed to exchange information during the walk back, and decided it was best to keep it a secret. Kemo had told her that her village had been attacked and she hadn't been home when it happened, she had led the redhead to believe she had come home to nothing but ashes and proof that zarif's people had been there and then spent three years wondering before she had stumbled upon Fairy Tail. It was partly the truth. but she knew Ezra was keeping things from her when she hadn't explained _why_ Jellal had not left the tower with her. but everyone had their secrets. so she never pushed. and neither did Erza.

I took a quick shower before heading to Magnolia town square. I had agreed to join team Natsu and that meant I would be coming with them on a job today. I didn't know that much about it other than that it wasnt S class and would pay a good amount of money. I packed my bags before leaving my dorm at fairy hills. I lightly skipped as I went, my steps connected to the beat of a street performer's music. My hair hung around the top of my shoulder's and bounced with each step I took. I reached the town square in a matter of minutes and sat on a bench as I waited for the rest of team Natsu. I suddenly felt an ominous presence lurking. I watched as a man holding a book walked past me. he stopped. I held my breath as I watched him stand with his back to me me before continuing on his way. Well that was odd. I thought as I stood up and Walked to a vender selling Cookies and cream pocky. ok, ill admit I have a bit of an addiction for cookies and cream. "kemo!" I heard Natsu call as he ran towards me. "Ready for your first mission as part of team Natsu?" he asked as he approached me. "Can't wait" I said in excitement. I had never really been part of a team before. "I'm glad you're coming with us!" Lucy said smiling sweetly. I smiled back and we began our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 they hit us when we were gone

Our mission had been quite successful. We managed to keep the destruction to a minimum, and Lucy had gotten enough money to pay her rent. The team had filled me in on everything that happened during their fight against Eisenwald and the skirmish on Galuna Island. As we walked through the streets of Magnolia I sensed the odd looks we were receiving. I could smell it. Pity. And fear. Fear was stronger. "Please tell me i'm not the only one who senses the odd welcome home we're receiving?" Gay asked as we walked towards the guild hall. When we arrived at our destination my heart was in my throat. the guild hall was completely destroyed! I couldn't help but let my mind wander. 'had the followers of Zerif done this?' I thought. I sensed someone coming up behind us and we all turned to find Levy with tears in her eyes. "Nobody was home when phantom lord came, they hit us hard" She said, sadness evident in her voice. So it wasn't Zerif. Thank God. Levy led us to the basement where we learned that we would be operating down there. "This sucks!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table. "Natsu, be thankful no one was hurt" I said offering him a small smile. "Dont take that luck for granted" I added when he continued to pout. I sighed as I pulled a box of Pocky from my satchel and handed it to Natsu. "Will this cheer you up?" I asked. Natsu's eyes widened when I offered him my favorite snack. He smiled before accepting the gift. "thanks Kemo" He said as he opened the box. "Well now that ive made at least one person smile, I think I'll be heading home" I said as I stood up and walked to the exit."Kemo" Erza called as I passed her. "Team Natsu will be staying at Lucy's house tonight. Master is requesting we all stay together tonight and to keep cautious until the phantom lord matter is resolved" She explained. "I think I'll stick to my rooms at the dorms. I've got enough guns in my Re-quip space to handle myself" I said sweetly. Truth be told, I didn't really like the idea of sharing a room with Natsu and Gray more than necessary. Erza nodded but grabbed my elbow as I was about to continue on my way. "You and Jellal are siblings, correct?" Erza asked for confirmation. "Yeah, twins actually" I answered. "Not triplets?" she asked all of a sudden. I looked at her in confusion. Erza, that would require three of us" I said, stating the obvious. Her eyes darkened. "Do you know anyone that goes by Siegrain?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her odd question. "Not that I can remember, why does it matter?" I asked suspiciously." Just curious" she answered. My eyes narrowed. "IF this has something to do with the tower, I want in" I whispered. Erza looked at me quizzically. "I don't know what's going on there right now, I managed to slip past the guards one night and that was the last I ever saw of the place" she said in a hushed tone. My eyes lowered to the floor. "I"m sorry i pushed" I said giving her a rather cheeky smile. "It's not as if people in our position could do something about the tower. We could all those captives killed and ourselves if we tried something stupid. For all we know Jellal could be long dead" I said with a bitter smile. I knew she was still hiding something from me but I wouldn't accuse Erza of doing so other than for my own good. "If this isn't about the tower then what is it about?" I questioned. Erza let out a sigh. THe wind blew through her hair as we stood in front of the guild hall. "I had an odd run in with someone at the magic council the other day. I just wanted confirmation of my suspicions. Trust me when I say this is personal" She said in that usual authoritative voice of hers. I smiled at her before turning and heading on my way. "I hope you sort out these personal matters, goodness knows I have enough of my own to sort out" I laughed over my shoulder. Erza smiled at me before replying. "I'm sure everyone does" She said before entering the guild hall. Or what was left of it I should say.

"Hey Erza, Do you think Kemo will be alright?" Lucy asked as team Natsu sat in Lucy's living room. Erza calmly sipped from her teacup before looking up. "She'll be fine." She may act like a sweet little thing, but she's a vicious S-class member of Fairy Tail" Erza claimed. "It's pretty surprising that she can be such a monster in a life or death situation, even though she's only 5"3 in height" Natsu said with laughter in his voice. Erza chuckled at Natsu's childishness. "Just be happy she isn't here to hear you say that" Erza said with a smirk.

I walked down the streets of Magnolia towards the girls dormitory. I had decided to buy another box of Pocky and be home before dark. Only it was now rather late and I was walking home in the dark. 'Erza will be furious if she finds out about this' I thought as I quickened my pace. Suddenly the fire in a nearby torch flickered. Oh great. I stopped walked and stood still as I waited for whatever danger I was being warned of to show itself. My nose picked up a strong scent of iron all of a sudden. "strange' I thought as I stood in silence. Then I heard it. THe sound of a knife being thrown. I dodged it in an instant. "you're fast for a Fairy" I heard a rather sickening voice say. I turned around to find a man clothed in black and metal. "can I help you?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. The man grinned and it was in that moment when I recognized the smell. "What would Metalacona's pupil want with Fairy Tail?" I asked. Oh yes, I was familiar with all the dragons. I had spent hours in the guild library trying to help Natsu find Igneel. Not that I would ever tell him that seeing as my efforts were fruitless. "You know you're stuff small fry" the dragonslayer said as he took a couple steps towards me. "Why does everyone make fun of my height?" I whispered under my breath. "The name's Gajeel, remember that when you're sitting in a hospital, the master of Phantom lord would love to know Fairy Tail will be down one S-class member" he said before attacking. I blocked his iron fist with my etherion sword in an instant. Well someone was cocky. Now not only was I going to be in trouble with Erza, but now probably Master too. I swung my sword at him only for him to meet it with his own. "What problem does Jose have with Makarov?"I asked. Gajeel smirked before opening his mouth. "It's just time that we weed out all you Faries" He said the last word with disgust. I quickly Re-quipped an assault rifle and aimed it at Gajeel. "Trust me you don't want to go up against this, etherion isn't as easy to survive as a bullet" I bragged and Gajeel grimaced. I was about to make another threat when I smelled a familiar scent. It was suffocating and I momentarily lost my breath. It was familiar, almost as if I hadn't been this acute to smells the last time I was near it. When I regained my wits I realized I had dropped the assault rifle. Realizing I was in a stunned state, Gajeel threw another knife at me, the handle of the blade connected with my skull and my vision became blurry and I fell to my knees. That scent suddenly became much closer and it was so strong I almost recognized it. Almost. I forced myself to look up and barely made out a tall figure I didn't remember being there before. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your nonsense but I need that one alive, for now that is". 'That voice was familiar too' I thought before everything went black.

I could hear the sound of voices through the black. "Run". I never forgot that one "what quarrel does a human girl have with Zerif?" I remember that one too. "I need that one alive, for now." Who's voice was that? "Are you ignorant or do you want to die that badly?" No. I don't know that voice. How long ago was it that I had heard it? Why is it important? Are they dangerous? That thought should have scared me, but it didn't.

I barely registered the sun shining in my eyes. I sat up and looked around to find myself in Lucy's apartment. I was laying on the couch with a blanket draped over my body. I slowly stood up and made my way to the kitchen. Apparently Lucy was the only one up. She looked up from her mug of coffee when I cleared my throat. "Oh, Kemo when did you get here? I thought you were going to stay at Fairy Hills." Lucy questioned as I sat in one of the chairs at the island. Was everything last night a dream? Did I pass out on Lucy's couch after deciding it was to late to make it home? "I was out late, I thought it would be better to join the group rather than walk home in the dark" I answered. It probably was the truth anyway. It was the only logical answer. "What happened to your sleeve?" Lucy asked with widened eyes. I looked down to see that my left sleeve had been ripped off and was being used as a bandage on a small gash. It was nothing serious but I didn't remember having it before. Had Gajeel managed a hit and I hadn't noticed? It wouldn't surprise me. Wait. That had been a dream. So how had I ended up with a battle wound. "I scrapped it on a thorn bush". The statement was said before I even had time to come up with a lie. It was almost as if I had meant to say it even before I knew about the gash on my arm. This was starting to get a little weird. "Well, I think I'll go see Porlyusica, i'm sure she has something to fix this up" 'And my head' I added silently. "Alright, I'll see you at the guild" She said as she continued to sip her drink. I nodded before heading to the door. If last night wasn't a dream, Then how did I get to Lucy's house? I was almost to the edge of Magnolia when I saw him. Gajeel was sitting under the shade of a tree with his hands behind his head. I Re-quipped a dagger before silently sneaking up in front of him. It would be hard to catch a dragon slayer off guard. I held the knife up to his throat and his eyes opened immediately. He gave me a sickening grin before speaking. "what can I do for ya Miss…..?" "Fernandes" I spat in his face. "Miss Fernandes" He replied. "You can start by telling me who the person from last night was" I seethed. He looked at me in confusion, his tough guy exterior disappearing for a second. "Who?" he asked. I frowned and pressed the blade closer to his neck. "The man who interrupted our little dispute" I said. I was tired of not knowing what was going on and Gajeel was really getting on my nerves. "I've never met you in my life" He stated. My eyes widened. So I was dreaming. But that didn't explain two things. The gash on my arm and how I knew who Gajeel even was before now. I shot him a glare before I stood up and walked away from him. "I'd see a doctor if I were you sweetheart" Gajeel said cockily. "That's exactly where i'm going" I whispered.

 **A/N: Done with chapter two! Hope you guys like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What You Want To Know

I stood in front of Porlyusica tree and gently knocked on the door. If anyone could help me it would be Porlyusica. i dug my heel in the dirt as I waited for the old woman to answer the door. After a couple minutes went by I raised my hand to knock again only to have the door open and come face to face with the grumpy healer. "what do you brats want?" she asked in annoyance. I cleared my throat before replying. "I need to know if something is wrong with my head." I stated as she looked at me blankly. "It comes with being part of that rambunctious guild of yours. The fact that you're just noticing it is surprising" She grumbled. My eyes narrowed at the older woman. " this may be serious Porlyusica" I said. The older woman sighed before telling me to come in and take a seat before I proceeded to explain what I thought had occurred last night before showing her the gash on my arm. "and you saw this man today in the woods,correct?" She asked. I nodded positively. "and he had no clue who you were?" she asked for confirmation. "correct." I answered. "Is there anything else noteworthy?" She questioned. I thought for a moment. 'I need that one alive' those words still made no sense to me. "Nothing else" I said. Porlyusica stared at me for a few seconds before opening her mouth. "well then either this Gajeel man has some serious memory issues or you wiped them yourself" She said. I stood there pondering her words in my head before speaking. "then why don't I remember going to Lucy's last night?" I asked. "It's possible you received a temporary concussion during your brawl. I doubt it's anything to worry over" She said. I nodded in understanding before taking my leave.

Upon my arrival to the guild I found nothing but disaster. Paramedics were rushing around frantically while trying to load three bodies into a large medical carriage. It didn't take me long to identify them as team shadowgear. I watched as Levy's barely living body was strapped onto a bed and carted off. All i could see was red. Anger coursed through my veins as one name came to mind. Gajeel. He was going to regret this. All of phantom lord would. I watched dully as Erza attempted to calm a crying lucy. I could see it in the eyes of every Fairy Tail member I passed by that day. This meant war. It was only a few hours later that master Makarov declared it to the whole town of Magnolia. Erza and I devised a plan of attack that afternoon to show to the master. It involved us staying in separate groups and clearing a path to guild master Porla for Makarov. we presented the plan to him and were then sent out to arrange the groups. "I want seven people in each group, don't get separated from them, for it could mean life or death for you. if a group gets split up, assemble a new group" Erza said as everyone prepared for the upcoming raid at phantom lord's HQ. "Jose Porla has been conducting these attacks. therefore any attempt at making peace will be futile" I added. As the minutes ticked by people gathered their weaponry and practiced their magic's technique. I dressed in a lightweight armor that protected mainly my chest and back. with my skillset wearing full armor like Erza was pointless. Erza and I were the only S-class wizards present for the moment therefore leading this mission would be up to us. I approached Lucy through the crowd of mages and put my hand on her shoulder. "Lucy I have a job for you." I said. "What is it?" she asked with curiosity. "I think we can both agree that your skills as a wizard are better with smaller crowds when it comes to opponents. I need you to stay at the hospital with team shadowgear." I said. "Kemo, If you think I can't handle myself out there I can assure you that I'll be-" "It's not that" I said cutting her off. I know exactly who tried to put shadowgear six feet under and I'm worried that they might strike again. He might decide to come back and finish the job" I said. Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. "alright" she said. I pulled a dagger from my belt and handed it to her. She looked at me in confusion and I smiled at her. "It's best to defend someone from IRON" I said emphasizing the last words.I watched as the gears in her head began to turn. "the guild hall" she whispered, clearly remembering the obvious bits of iron that littered the floor. "I'll be sure to show him what a Fairy Tail Wizard is really made of" she said. I couldn't help the small smile on my face from growing. "let's show phantom lord that they've made a terrible mistake" I said with a grin.

Unknown Pov

I watched as Fairy Tail took on phantom lord full force. the blond/bluenette fought with a grace I believed these barbarians would never know. She's the perfect candidate. I smirked as she challenged the iron dragonslayer. 'second time's the charm' I thought as I watched her movements. She was angrier this time. A useless emotion. She would have to be extremely good to win a fight with her judgement clouded by anger. My eyes widened when suddenly the dragon slayer was on the floor underneath her. It wasn't long before she had already moved on to the next opponent who she took down in mere seconds. I could sense the way fire stirred in her very being. My smirk grew as I turned and walked away. She could handle herself for now. Besides, it was my presence that stunned her last time anyway.

I took down enemy after enemy. My fire blazed hotter than ever as i charged through phantom lord guild members. What worried me was that two of phantom lord's S-class mages were nowhere to be seen. Gajeel had already fallen as well as the majority of phantom lord. I couldn't shake the feeling that leaving Lucy alone was a terrible mistake now that I knew Gajeel wouldn't be a problem. Erza stood to my left, having taken quite a few hits I wondered if she would need medical attention soon. Sadly healing was not one of my many abilities. I made a mental note to find a teacher once this was all over. I suddenly heard someone scream and I almost lost focus of my current opponent. "MASTER MAKAROV HAS FALLEN!" I barely registered one of my guild mates scream. I kicked my current opponent in the stomach, before knocking him unconscious with a blow to the head. The next thing I knew Erza was yelling for everyone to retreat. I ignored her and continued taking down phantom lord's members. "Kemo! thats an order." I heard Erza yell. "I have as much of a right to stay here as any other S-class mage" I grit out as I continued my path to Jose. "KOKEMO FERNANDES!" everyone stopped. I heard people begin to whisper and my eyes narrowed. "Is she Siegrain Fernandes sister?" I heard someone ask. I ignored them and continued to tear through phantom lord's defences and the fight seemed to simply restart. Fairy Tail members rushed to retreat while phantom lord member advanced. "Kemo, please!" Erza yelled. "think rationally!" she shouted as I continued to take down wizard after wizard. The next thing I knew Erza was pulling me towards the exit. "I"ll tell you everything you want to know about the tower if you come with me" She whispered. After that I did nothing to stop her from tugging me back to magnolia.

Lucy's Pov

I walked down the streets of magnolia with a to go box in hand. I had decided to take a lunch break and a walk before i went back to the hospital. I muched on my leftover french fries. I had also stopped at the local book shop before lunch but There wasn't anything new to read so I decided to rent an old favorite of mine to occupy myself while i watched over team shadowgear. As I continued on to the hospital it suddenly started to rain. "just great" I muttered as I attempted to shield myself from the sudden downpour.

"Tell me, why is the rain such a nuisance? Are you going be melt?" I heard a sickeningly calm voice say. THe next thing I knew I was encased in water gasping for air. " .Drop" was the last thing i heard before I lost consciousness.

Kemo's Pov

Erza and I sat in a cake shop in magnolia, having returned from our failure of a mission. I put my spoon on my empty plate and sighed. "Are you gonna tell me or should I be making my way back to phantom lord" I joked only to receive a glare. I frowned and looked away from my closest friend. "The day I left the tower, I went to save your brother from the dungeons. but when I got there, he wasn't the bright happy Jellal you're probably used to" She said. "He….he" "he what?" I asked in confusion. "He's evil" She finished. My eyes widened. "He killed someone, and he took pleasure in doing so. He refused to leave with me. He said it was now his destiny to finish building the tower and resurrect zeref". My blood went cold. Zeref. My own brother was attempting to revive THE ZEREF. The bane of my existence. "I think I need to have a talk with this _Siegrain Fernandes"_ I seethed.


	4. Chapter 4

a Chapter 4

"Kemo, you can't just go and start another war with the council while we're in the middle of one with phantom lord!" Erza yelled as she chased me out of the bakery. "This is a family matter Erza" I said as i walked in the direction of Era. "Kemo, we can't lose an S-class wizard at a time like this, especially now that master Makarov is unable to help defend us" Erza reasoned. I stopped walking and mulled over her words. "I just want to have a simple conversation with this imposter of the Fernandes family, no flames, and no requip magic, i won't even tell him who i am" I said. "I need to take care of this" I said grimly. "Fine, but you need to return within the week, we can't afford to lose anyone else" Erza said sternly. I smiled softly in appreciation before continuing to the train station.

I paid for my ticket and boarded the next rain to Era in a matter of minutes. I couldn't believe I didn't realize sooner that when Erza asked me about Siegrain, she was digging for answers as to where that blue haired council member had come from. I knew he resembled Jellal from what i had heard about him, but to pass as a Fernandes? He would have to really look like Jellal. was he in league with Jellal? or was he the one forcing him to complete the tower? I didn't want to believe that Jellal had turned into a monster, but Erza had seen him kill someone. The train ride to Era was dull and boring which left me to thoughts i didn't want to ponder over. I focused on the screaming infant beside me simply so that i could keep my mind from wandering. By the time I was exiting the train the sun was setting on the horizon. I took determined steps towards the magic council's HQ. The walk was long and my legs ached by the time i reached the large building. I walked through a set of large double doors where i was greeted by a receptionist."I'm here to see councilman Siegrain" i said politely to the woman. if i was going to get anywhere with this meeting i was going to have to hold my tongue. The woman nodded and led me to a door before knocking softly on it. "yes?" i heard a voice, obviously male, say. "There is a woman here to see you Sir" the woman said. "send her in" came the dull reply. I opened the door to see the back of a chair facing me as someone lounged lazily in it. i could make out Siegrain striking blue hair poking out from behind the chair as he lazily put his hands behind his head. "Ultear dearest, what have I told you about visiting without-" his sentence was cut short when he turned around to find that I was not this Ultear had had originally thought me to be. My eyes widened in surprise when i came face to face with that familiar birthmark, the one that ran in my family, the one i had on the left side of my back. "H-hello, my name is Esme Bloomi-" "that's not your name" Siegrain said sternly. I froze. this was not at all what i had expected. "Your name it Kokemo Fernandes and… and you're…..alive" he breathed. i was stuck. my cover was blown, and now there was no way i would find out what's going on here. Before i could comprehend that he had even moved he had pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "And who are you, SIEGRAIN?" i asked bitterly. the man in front of me chuckled. "don't use that name….not when you know who i really am" he said with an almost sadistic grin. I stared at him hard. no. i didn't know him. "I don't know who you are, if you were Jellal you wouldn't be helping someone so awful. someone like Zerif". I said the name with so much hate that even Jellal flinched. "I don't understand your hostility in the slightest, he's shown me so much, and i could show you everything too." he said. He looked so excited. It sickened me. "I could teach you so mu-" my hand connected with his cheek before he could say more. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, that monster has taken everything from me. my home, family, my childhood, and now he's taken you from me a second time" i seethed. Jellal looked shocked that i had denied such an offer and it made my blood boil even more. "I won't expose you to the council, but only because i promised ERZA that this would be a peaceful meeting" i said. Jellal still hadn't moved since i slapped him. i watched as he slowly moved his hand up to his cheek in complete silence, before a slimy smile made its way to his face. "such power in such a small being" he mumbled. "I do look forward to our final encounter. sadly this will not be it, i suggest you prepare to change your mind, for i will not hesitate to cut you down if you refuse to see reason" he said.i watched as he eyed my Fairy Tail mark with a dangerous glee. "Oh Kemo, i could not be more proud" he said. those were the last words weshared before i angrily stomped to the train station. Erza was going to be rather unhappy when i got back to Magnolia. But for now i had other issues to solve. like how Jellal was constructing the tower and playing councilman at the same time. and how i planned to defeat him once and for all. I would be ready….but not to change my mind.

I arrived back to Magnolia the next morning feeling more sleep deprived than ever. i stopped at a vender selling mugs of coffee before heading to our shack of a guildhall. When I arrived i was met by celebrating and cheering. I could have sworn just yesterday we were at war…..and the guild hall looked brand new. What had happened in one day of me being gone? As i walked in through the door I was met by Romeo who seemed more excited than usual. "Kemo! you'll never guess what happened! Lucy got kidnapped, then Natsu saved her, and then Phantom lord attacked! But Natsu,Gray,and Elfman beat the pulp out of em'! and now we won't ever have to deal with em' again!" Romeo cheered in excitement. I smiled and ruffled the small boy's hair before making my way to the table where Erza sat. "You look like you got hit by a bus" I said playfully as I sat in front of her. "More like a magical cannon, but i'll be fine" She said with a small smirk. "How did it go with you're Fernandes imposter?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink. "He wasn't an imposter, more like he was Jellal himself" I said as i sipped my coffee. Erza promptly spit her drink out and stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "How would he manage that if he's building the tower? He couldn't possibly be doing so from the council!" Erza exclaimed. "Keep your voice down, Ive ran over the scenarios in my head already, he could be using a type of holographic magic for all we know. i'll spend some time at the library looking into it tonight" i said. "speaking of magic, how is the guild hall already good as new?" I asked. Erza took a slow sip of her drink before answering. I could hear Natsu and Gray arguing over something trivial in the background. "We turned around and there it was, standing tall and proud as usual…...it was rather odd" She said thoughtfully. "Time-ark magic maybe" I supplied. "Maybe" Erza replied. "So, i'm assuming Jellal knows your true identity" She said lowly. "Indeed, but he and i are going to be civil until the time comes to be otherwise" I said grimly. She nodded before downing the rest of her drink. "By the way, thanks to Mystogan, the master is back on his feet" Erza said happily. "That's good to hear, and what happened to Gajeel?" i asked. Erza looked at me strangely for a moment before answering. "No clue, most of Phantom lord's members just disappeared" She said. "Oh, well at least they're out of our hair for now" I grumbled. "I'm going to the library to look more into this matter with the tower of heaven" I said. As I was headed out the door i saw Lucy walk in looking slightly battered. "I hear you got caught up in some fighting, Lucy" I said as as i neared the girl. Lucy smiled sheepishly and said "It was my fault, i should have been more observant of my surroundings". I smiled brightly at her. "Well i hope you recover quickly" I said before excusing myself to the guild library. I grabbed a few books on doppleganger magic before taking a seat and getting to work. I spent the next couple of hours reading the rather boring text before promptly falling asleep. I woke up with, slightly startled, when i heard a soft chuckle. "looked up to find i was no longer in the library. my stomach twisted as I looked around to see nothing but darkness, stretching on for what seemed to be miles. I looked around frantically as if expecting to find some way out. "It's your mind, darling. If you wish to leave then do so". I jumped when the voice spoke, but as i looked around there was no person to match it. "Who are you, and where are you hiding?" I asked. I heard another laugh as if this….this being thought i was hilarious. "I'm not very fond of games" I seethed. "Well then, are you ready to listen and stop asking stupid questions?" the voice asked tauntingly. "Asking who is apparently in my head seems far from stupid" I shot back. The voice was quiet and i almost thought it had left. " i cannot tell you who or what i am, but I will assist you in your times of need, whether you wish it or not, in hopes that you'll be more understanding toward my cause" He, i had now figured out the voice was male, said, and i could have sworn he was smirking. "If i don't like your cause i won't help you, and i refuse to make any bargain with a man who is not willing to show his face" I spat. "very well, but when you refuse to help me in return just remember who saved you from a dragon slayer, who slowed your opponents movements without their knowing in your latest battle" "I didn't need your help with any of th-" "And who rebuilt your guild hall. you may have thought it was that time-ark councilwoman but i can assure you that your brother and his colleague had nothing to do with such repairs" The voice said cutting me off. My mouth dropped slightly. "How did you-" "Know that? You should learn to keep your thoughts more guarded, living in a realm with magic and all" He said slyly. I grit my teeth in annoyance and said "Fine, what are you doing here if you only plan to aid me when i'm in trouble, which by the way will not work on me". "Oh really? I haven't even bothered to search your mind enough for your name and yet i know you're too gentle to ignore someone who's done so much to help" He said. "The page in that book that you should be looking at is page 67, and while you're at it, i suggest you look to expand your mental magic as well as your brawn" he added. Before i could respond I found myself waking up to a sore neck and my face laying in a book. I repeatedly told myself it had all been a dream but when i looked down to find my book was not on the page i had left it at, I almost screamed. There, laying open to the world was none other than page 67. the paragraphs discussed thought projection magic that could be formed so well it seemed like an actual person by using a person's alter-ego. But none of that mattered right now. not only had this person not only been in my head….. but he had been here in the room and flipped the page. A milion unlady like words to describe this person filled my head. "That crafty little nuisance" I whispered. He had tricked me into letting him help me. This was probably Jellal! He really meant business the other day! Hiring someone who specialized in magic of the mind to deliver such a message for him. Disgusting. I would not fall for it. I began reading what was on the page and made sure to memorize every word, I didn't want Jellal's i wanted answers. It didn't take me long to figure out how Jellal could use thought projection magic, and i was soon headed home for the evening. as I walked down the streets of Magnolia I couldn't help but wonder if Jellal would really go to such lengths to make me join him? and why didn't he offer Erza a chance? or did that plan already fail him. I smirked at the idea of my brother attempting to woo Erza to the dark side. As I passed Lucy's apartment i decided to drop by and make sure everything was fine. i knocked on the door couple of times before i heard the shuffle of feet. THe door opened to reveal none other than the stellar mage herself. "Kemo, what a surprise! what's up?" she asked me as she opened the door wide enough for me to enter. "just thought it would be a good idea to check up on you" I said with a smile. "AWW, thanks girl! I'm doing fine though so go get your rest, I heard you went all the way to Erza and back without sleep, by the way, the team is going to the beach tomorrow, will you be joining?" Lucy asked. I mulled over the offer a bit before nodding my head. I could use a break from all this Jellal nonsense. "of course, i'll see you then" i said before heading home. A vacation sounded wonderful right now. Besides, a little mental relaxation would do me some good after today.

I arrived at the train station just in time to board and grab a seat next to Gray, I had forgotten to set an alarm the night before. " And here I thought you weren't going to make" Gray joked as the train lurched into motion, starting Natsu's motion sickness for the next couple of hours. "As did I" I replied with a laugh. The train ride was long and i found myself falling asleep before we were halfway to our destination. suddenly i found myself in an almost familiar realm of black. Oh no. "well, well. slacking off are we? I thought I told you to do some mental magical pushups for your final encounter with that brother of yours" An all too familiar voice stated. "You aren't the boss of me, now get out of my head" I growled. "But i thought you wanted to beat that lunatic. How are you going to do that when his mental magic level is much higher than your own" The annoying voice said disapprovingly. "That is none of your business" I replied. "Actually, it is. you won't be of any use to me dead.". Well that was blunt' i thought. "Blunt indeed, clearly it's the only way to get my point across" the voice hissed. I mentally sighed at it seemed to echo all around me. "Either get out of my head or give me a name to call you by" I said. "I've already told you i won't give you my name, but i will leave your thoughts if only to remain in your good graces" he said. once i could sense that he was gone i whispered under my breath. "you're already out of my good graces.". I sat in silence for a moment before looking around. "HEY! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?".

I awoke to Erza shaking me to tell me the train had arrived and i quickly grabbed my things and unloaded from the train with the rest of team Natsu. "So what's first?" Natsu asked as we walked through the beach town. "We go to the casino and find our rooms, after that we hit the beach!" Erza exclaimed. Knowing her i couldn't be sure if that statement was figurative or literal.

 **GUUUYYYYS I'M SO SORRY! I've been so busy that I couldn't find the time to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We checked into our room rather quickly before grabbing our swimsuits and leaving for the beach. I couldn't stop thinking about that dumb voice in my head. What if it wasn't someone working for Jellal? Did they want something even worse? I was starting to consider this voice to be the presence i'd always felt near fire when something clicked in my head. The night i ran away from my village… that voice had been female. did that voice have something to do with whoever was invading my head? Maybe the voice that told me to run that night had been the presence i'd always felt from fire. but then why was that the last time i heard it?

I have too many questions…..and to many voices in my head apparently. "Hey Kemo! come play in the water! It feels great!" Lucy yelled. I smiled and got out of my seat before walking towards the two girls. It wasn't long before the splashing started. Erza and I quickly lost after Lucy called upon Aquarius. The three of us spent most of the day enjoying our time on the beach. Evening came quickly and we all decided to split up until dinner at the hotel. Erza went back to the room to take a nap, Natsu dragged Lucy to find a fire breathing performer while Gray decided to spend some time in the hotel. I, against my better judgement, went to the library to practice mental magic. "So you finally took my advice". "Having you invade my mind when i'm asleep is one thing, doing it when i'm awake is just cruel punishment" I said. "If i were you i would think your words and not say them lest you'll look insane" The voice said. "I know you were there in the room with me the other day" I stated…...in my head of course.

"Indeed I was, the only reason i'm not still there is because you aren't currently asleep. But as for why I'm contacting you,i needed to warn you about the danger your friend is in, I'd be keeping an eye on her if I were you" I slammed my book closed and grit my teeth. "I don't need your help, and i don't want to hear from you for at least a day or two, i'd like to have my mind to myself for at least that long" I said. "Very well, but dont say i didnt warn you" The voice said.

I made my way to our hotel to meet the group for dinner. However when i arrived I was met with people running and screaming as cards littered the floor. "What the-" "Hey simon, Boss wants that girl as well!" I heard a rather square shaped looking man say as he pointed at me. My eyes widened and i quickly pulled out my etherion sword. "stay away from me, you blockheaded creep" I seethed. What was going on here? Where was the rest of the team? I suddenly sensed a presence behind me. Before the man i assumed was Simon could grab me I ducked under him and kicked him into a stray table before moving on to my next opponent. I was met by a rather odd looking girl who seemed to be cosplaying a cat.' Join Fairy Tail, meet new, strange people, and then kill them' i thought. In the back of my head I heard a soft chuckle and couldn't help the small smile that made it's way onto my lips. 'So you have a sense of humor' i thought.

I replaced it with a grimace however and silently reminded the voices in my head about our deal. No contact for the next couple of days. The girl launched her whip at me and i met it with my sword. the rope snapped in half much to other girl's surprise. Before i could gloat i felt a knock to the back of my head and my vision started to swim. "Stop playing around Milianna and help me get these two on the boat" Was the last thing i heard before my mind went black. I found myself in a familiar place. it didn't take me long to realize I was in my own mind. Suddenly everything became white and i had to close my eyes for a moment and allow them to adjust. this was a dream. I looked around but saw nothing other than blinding white. the scene changed again and I was surrounded by trees. trees and…...a grave. Master Mavis's grave.

I hadn't been here since my S-class trial. Even then the island had given me an odd feeling. I walked closer to the grave but then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see another person, a man? no, he only looked to be in his late teens. maybe only a year or two older than me. "don't just run off like that, i don't know my way around this island as well as you do" he said with a soft laugh. I turned back to the grave only to find nothing there.

was this….a memory? and if so who's memory? I could almost recognize his voice but my vision was swimming. I only noticed that he was holding an old looking book before I awoke. My head hurt like heck and i could barely move. It was then that i realized i was restrained by something. If only I hadn't told the voices in my head that i didn't need their help. I really need to come up with a name for that guy. I heard footsteps approaching and i looked in the direction to see that man who i believe was named Simon walking towards me. I was quiet as he untied me. If i got the jump on him then maybe i could- "The ship will be arriving in 15 minutes. If you want to help me save Erza then you need to hide and slip in unnoticed." He said. "Wait what? Slip in where?" I asked. "The tower of heaven" He answered. i looked out the window to see possibly the most horrifying structure. well I think everyone can agree that Jellal is a better councilman than architect. "So, you're undercover?" I asked and he nodded.

"Alright, so how do we save Erza?" I asked. "That's up to you, I'll take care of fighting off his minions, you need to get Erza, and find a way to destroy the tower" Simon said. "That huge thing!" i almost shrieked. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, isn't that your thing?" He asked with a smirk. I smiled back at him and said "I guess you have a point there".

hiding had been easy, being short helped with that. getting off the ship unnoticed had been harder since they were looking for me. By the time I had made it into the tower i could hear a ruckus in what I assumed to be the main throne room. 'Natsu' I thought, when i saw the giant flames erupting from windows. destroying the tower would be a piece of cake now. I ran up the steps and barely registered the fact that I had passed Gray, and Lucy. Simon was with them, they'd be fine. As i neared the throne room i heard shouting as blows were exchanged i stood in the doorway wincing as Natsu took a rather hard punch to the face from my brother. The two were about to exchange blows again when I made my presence known. "Jellal!" I yelled as I walked into the room. Both boys paused and stared at me for a moment before Natsu grinned "Well would you look at that, your sister came to help beat the crap out of ya" He said as i walked further into the room. I looked towards Erza's unconscious body. "Get her out of here Natsu" I said grimly. "But-" "Don't back talk me" Said.

The dragonslayer simply shrugged and made his way towards Erza. Jellal was silent for a moment before opening his mouth. "I'm afraid i can't let you do that" He said as he prepared to take a step towards the two. Before he could even get close to them I summoned a large flame in my hand a sent a right hook in his direction, increasing the flames size as i neared him. The blow sent him flying into a wall and it cracked under the force. "Before you can stop him you'll have to stop me" I said.

Jellal smiled evilly at me and crouched into a fighting stance. "Kemo! I'll come back once Era is safe" Natsu yelled. Jellal launched himself at me and I blocked his strike with ease. "No Natsu, I can't destroy the tower with you in it" I yelled as he turned to leave. "But-" He started as Jellal and I collided punches sending us both back a few feet. Natsu ducked in order to avoid the debris. "No buts, i can take care of myself" I said as I stood and prepared for Jellal's next attack. Natsu nodded and began running down the tower steps. Jellal's next attack sent me flying into a piece of ethernano on the far side of the blood boiled at the feeling of being thrown as if i were a rag doll and I found my resolve slipping. No. Jellal wasn't worth exposing that secret.

Jellal sent another attack my way and i barely jumped out of the way in time. I needed to stall him long enough for Natsu to get Erza out of the tower. I smelled a person to my left and looked over to see a bloody, dead body that could only be classified as Simon. I hadn't known the man long but….. he had helped me find Erza and had proven to be an innocent person in all of my brother schemes. I couldn't hold it in any longer. He killed someone, and probably more innocent people i didn't know about I felt the change before Jellal could even send another blow. My canines became sharper as did my senses. The blonde in my hair was overtaken by blue and my eyes seemed to glow. I heard Jellal's approaching footsteps stop." Acnologia" he whispered fearfully. I smirked as I stood, and made my way towards Jellal. "I thought you were a requip mage!" He said in slight horror. "Did you honestly think my flames were a mere extra ability that came with my armor? Igneel wasn't the only Dragon who trained a student" I said as I lit flames in my hand.

"Natsu may not be able to easily access Dragonforce, but I can" I said. Much to my delight i made the next hit and it sent him tumbling into a wall head first. That gave me an idea. I could always try and beat Zerif out of him, and destroy the tower while i'm at it. Next couple of hits were nothing but brutal Jellal seemed to almost be giving up at this point. "You're going to stand there and beat me until this tower explodes aren't you" He said as he sat on the floor breathing heavily. "This is pointless, isn't it" he stated more than asked. " What was I thinking" He said as he sat on the floor. Both of us had just about reached our limits. "Don't tell me all I had to do was throw your head into a wall to set you straight" I said with a smile.

He grimaced and looked towards the large cryptum with dread. "The tower is beyond use at this point, and I don't have a sacrifice to stop it from exploding" he said. I looked at him for a moment, contemplating what to do. "So many people are going to die, this isnt what I wanted" He whispered. I narrowed my eyes at him before speaking. "Then what did you want?" I asked bitterly. He lowered his head as if uttering a prayer and I looked away. "freedom" He said softly. My eyes widened and in that moment all I could picture was the day i left that ratchet town and forsook my own brother simply because i was afraid. "I'm done being afraid" I grumbled as I walked toward the cryptum. Jellal's head shot up and he looked at me in confusion. "You want freedom? Then let me _give_ it to you" I said before slamming my arm into the odd crystal. His eyes widened in horror as i continued to push into it. "Stop! you're going to kill yourself!" He yelled in horror but it was too late. The last thing i saw was Jellal banging desperately against the etherion crystal before my vision became blurry.

'Is that...light?' I could see….people. around a grave. "We are gathered here today in honor of Kokomo Fernandes" An elderly man said. Oh…..i'm dead…...and this is my funeral. I watched as the man continued his long and boring speech until i suddenly heard a familiar voice. "She's not dead! you can't do this!". I watched in horror as guards from the magic council held Natsu down. fights broke out with different people, Lucy cried into Gray's shoulder,Erza tried to take control of the situation, and Jellal… he just stood there, looking in horror at the grave as if it had been all his fault. Everything was a disaster. "This could have been prevented" a annoying voice said in a sing song tone. I grit my teeth and growled. "How so?" I asked.

"Well, if you hadn't banned me from your mind until now I could have come up with a much better solution" He said. "What's your point? I'm dead now and I can't help you with what you want" I said. "Oh just the opposite. If you agree to help me, I'll make sure you survive. What you are seeing is currently happening, but you're not dead. In fact your friends don't even have a body. Sad isn't it" He mocked. "Tell me what you want me to agree to first" I spat. "I'm working on a…...magic enhancer for lack of a better description, and when the time comes I want you to be the one to receive it" He explained. "So i'm your guinea pig" I deadpanned. "Oh no, i have enough of those. You're the finished product. Dragon slayer magic provided by the dragon king, add that to what i have planned and the results will be rather interesting" He said.

"Why do you want to build a super weapon of a wizard exactly?" I asked. "To prove that I was a worthwhile investment to my superior, I don't expect anything of you other than your compliance to let me use my invention to boost your magic,you will give a demonstration of sorts and once my superior sees my handiwork , our deal is done" He explained. "And why are you giving me a choice in the matter?" I asked. This was too suspicious. I could practically sense him grit his teeth. "Because it won't work unless I have your approval" He admitted. I smirked. "Two conditions, I get to know your name, and you stay out of my head unless I call you" I said. "Fine. Call me Mard" He replied with an unhappy tone. I smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you, Mard".That was a lie and he knew it. And then my world went black. w


End file.
